Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle disc brake caliper. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle disc brake caliper that has two with caliper parts or housings that are fixed together.
Background Information
In recent years, certain high performance bicycles have included disc brakes. Disc brake systems provide a substantial braking power in relationship to the amount of braking force applied to the brake lever. Also, disc brake systems typically provide a high level of consistency in all types of weather and riding conditions. Disc brake systems typically include a caliper housing, a first movable brake pad and a second fixed or movable brake pad. Disc brakes can be hydraulically actuated or mechanically actuated for moving the movable brake pad(s). The brake pads are positioned on either side of a rotor, which is attached to the front or back wheel of a bicycle. The brake pads are pressed against a brake disc or rotor that is fixed to the wheel to slow down or stop the rotation of the disc, and thus, slow down or stop the rotation of the wheel.
In the case of a mechanically actuated disc brake device, each movable brake pad is typically attached to a piston that is movable in response to operation of a camming mechanism. Upon the operation of the camming mechanism to move the piston or pistons, the brake pads come into contact with the rotor for applying frictional resistance and causing the bicycle to slow down or stop. One example of a mechanically actuated disc brake device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,557,671 (assigned to Shimano Inc.).
In the case of a hydraulically actuated disc brake device, the movable brake pad is typically attached to a piston that is movable in response to fluid pressure applied via a hydraulic fluid conduit in the caliper housing. Upon the application of fluid pressure to the piston or pistons, the brake pads come into contact with the rotor for applying frictional resistance and causing the bicycle to slow down or stop. Examples of a hydraulically actuated disc brake devices are disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0000748A1 (assigned to Shimano Inc.) and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0000749A1 (assigned to Shimano Inc.)